Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for lifting and positioning four legged animals, in particular, dogs.
Related Art
Devices of the generic type are known from the field. Only for the sake of naming an example, reference is made to the German patent DE 20 2004 019 854 U1. This publication shows in the specific case a device for manually lifting and transporting domestic animals, where in this case a suspended mat that is wrapped like a strap around the animal from underneath is provided. On one side of this suspended mat a shoulder strap device is formed; and on the opposite side a handle is formed. This device conditionally allows, for example, a dog to be lifted, but this device does not lend itself to examining a lifted dog.
The German patent DE 603 01 203 T2 also discloses a device that is intended for carrying four legged domestic animals for the purpose of being able to carry the pet easily and safely and that is similar in design to a bag with slots in the bottom region for the legs.
Furthermore, the publication WO 99/66858 discloses a device for lifting animals, said device comprising a type of cart with a main frame that can be folded open. The handling is cumbersome; and at best the animal can be secured by means of belts. In this respect this device is complicated and, as a result, unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, lifting devices of very different designs, which are intended for lifting persons, are known from the field. For example, the German patent DE 198 39 176 A1 describes a bath lifter for disabled and frail persons as well as for sick persons. The situation is similar with the publication WO 97/30675, which discloses a device for lifting disabled persons. The German patent DE 37 074 005 A1 discloses a stationary patient lift. The German patent DE 10 2010 036 409 A1 shows a mobile lift for persons. A device for lifting persons is also known from the German patent DE 197 38 516 C2.
However, the prior art devices for lifting humans and/or animals are problematic, in so far as their sole function is to lift. If an animal is to be lifted onto a treatment table, then a repositioning is required. That is, the animal has to be lifted manually out of the device. Such a maneuver is almost impossible, especially in the case of injured animals or animals with painful joints, since the animal, in particular, the dog tends to be aggressive when moved out of a painful, most likely defensive position. With the prior art devices it is not possible to handle such an animal/dog without risk; and treating a dog in such a device is not possible at all.